Sonic the hedgehog and the Nine Planets
by smx underground
Summary: The Chaos emeralds are one of the keys to Crystal Tokyo? Not While Sonic around! Yes this is a 'Crystal Tokyo is toatally evil' Fic


It was a quiet night in station square it was nights like this that Rico the hedgehog liked to walk home after helping Tails w

It was a quiet night in station square it was nights like this that Rico the hedgehog liked to walk home after helping Tails with his latest experiments, although said experiments usually ended with pain for Rico. Like that time Tails was working on a drink that made anybody who ingested it Irresistible to girls. Blaze and Amy beat him up so badly for that.

Rico himself was a Red hedgehog with green shoes and a gray jacket. He was the sarcastic person of the bunch and is a bit of a smart- well, you know – anyway he is always finding himself hurt in the most comedic of ways, some what of a running gag really.

The Night would have been so beautiful if not for an explosion in the distance.

There was a battle going on. One of the fighters was a tall, Beautiful Woman in a School uniform that hand a Dark green bow and skirt. The other fighters were no other than Sonic and Shadow

"Now I'll say this one more Time: Give me that emerald!" The woman yelled

"That's not a way to talk to my friends, Lady" Rico said, appearing from nowhere "Why do you want the Emerald"

"It Increases the Chance that Crystal Tokyo will come to pass" The woman said calmly

"Crystal Tokyo? What's that, some kind of theme park?"

"How… Dare you! Never Speak of Crystal Tokyo in such context!"

"Well Sorry, Lady but seriously what is so important about it?"

"It is the perfect Utopia where there is no evil. A true Haven for Humanity"

"Well if it's to make the World a better place, Why not just give her the Emerald?"

"Because it's a sugar coated way to enslave Humanity" Shadow said

"And to achieve it billions of people will have to Die" Sonic Added.

Rico looked at the Woman with new found disgust.

"Just who are you any way?" Rico asked

I am The Princess and Guardian of Pluto, I have many names, but you may call me Sailor Pluto" She said with a smile

"Pluto?"

"Yes, Pluto likes the planet."

"Pluto isn't a planet"

"That's not funny"

Rico was snickering at this point

"Yes it is, actually" he said smiling

"Dead Scream!" Pluto Shouted as a dark Orb Hit the pole Rico was standing on, effectively sending Rico into the sky.

'Well Nice set up' Rico thought to himself, He then Drew his Sword and concentrated chaos energy into it

"Wind Style: Aerial Ace!" Rico shouted the Sent a couple Waves and then went for an aerial slash on Pluto.

Pluto was weakened but she recovered, she then used her Key the Knock Rico into unconsciousness.

"Consider this a warning; I will be back for the emerald!" She then disappeared

Rico Woke up, He found a Garden all around himself and he found a Palace overlooking the garden. One thing came to Rico's mind.

"Oh my God she sent me to the future and Crystal Tokyo was realized! Oh heck no, I'm stopping this"

"Not so fast, Young hedgehog." Said a voice that could clam down a rabid Rhino. Rico Turned to see a Beautiful Woman in a White gown. She had an aura about her that made it impossible to even fight her.

"I suppose you're the ruler if this Tyrannical, brainwashed world?"

"No, I am the Ruler, but No one on this world is doing anything against their will."

"It's Hard to believe, Given the Utopian setting."

"It is beautiful, isn't it? But it does have its fair share of crime. To tell you the truth it does get its fair share of crime too."

"Just who are you?"

"My name is Queen Serenity, You are dreaming if the past. You're also on the moon"

Rico yelp a jumped the he thought of something.

"Shouldn't I be floating?"

"Thousands of years ago the moon was host to this wonderful kingdom. Unfortunately the Great War made quick about that. But that's not what I'm here for. Rico, There is something I have to tell you, At all costs Stop Crystal Tokyo from happening! Maybe a Constant failure will make the scouts come too their senses."

Rico Was about to say something but then He Woke up.

A/n: Yeah that was an attempt at a Sailor moon/Sonic Crossover. Please don't bother me about Rico. I do real ise the glaring Gary stu Qualities but I am fixing that.


End file.
